The present invention relates to a system of tracking a multiple of components and more specifically to the tracking of debris and submunitions of a munition which bursts apart above the ground.
In testing munitions, particularly air burst munitions, it is desirable to track each major component of the munition from the time it enters the target area, through the burst event, and its descent to the ground. It is particularly desirable to track each component in real time so that information can be used to control the tracking of an optical telescope fitted with a recording device, such as a television or a film camera to track and capture the deployment of the munition components in the first few seconds.
Prior art tracking systems have been developed using doppler radar with the assistance of a trained analyst. It is desirable, on the other hand, to provide a system that requires no human intervention during the event.